vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kled
Summary A warrior as fearless as he is ornery, Kled is a popular folk hero in Noxus. Embodying the furious bravado of his nation, he is an icon beloved by the empire's soldiers, distrusted by its officers, and loathed by the nobility. Tall tales such as "The Great Hussar", "The High General Marshal Sergeant", and "The Mountain Admiral" trace back to the founding of the empire. Many soldiers claim Kled has fought in every campaign the legions have waged, has "acquired" every military title, and has never once backed down from a fight. Though the veracity of the details is often questionable, one part of his legend is undeniable: Charging into battle on his untrusty steed, Skaarl, Kled fights to protect what's his . . . and to take whatever he can get. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C, likely 7-C Name: Kled, The Cantankerous Cavalier, The Great Hussar, The High General Marshal Sergeant, The Mountain Admiral, Sir Admiral Major Lord Colonel Major Centurion Rear Forward Brigadier Admiral Forward Admiral Major Lieutenant Sergeant Commodore Sergeant General Colonel Sergeant Double Admiral High Major Commodore of the First Legion Third Multiplication Double Admiral Artillery Vanguard Company Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male (Skaarl is female) Age: Unknown (Likely as old as Noxus itself) Classification: Yordle (Skaarl is a Drakalops), Folk Hero, Soldier of the Noxian Army Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert axe wielder and marksman, Forcefield creation, Air Manipulation, Highly enhanced sense of hearing and sight (All Yordles have hearing that is far superior to any human and can see the infrared spectrum of light), Can passively alter his appearance so he does not appear as a Yordle to anyone besides another Yordle, Longevity, Spatial Manipulation (All Yordles are able to open portals to Bandle City, which resides in the Spirit Realm), Non-Corporeal (All Yordles are natural denizens of the Spirit Realm, and as such their true forms are incorporeal), Dimensional Travel, Skaarl has Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Small Town level+, likely Town level (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions. Comparable to Sion) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (All Yordles are stated to be much faster than normal humans, Casually caught a crossbow bolt, Comparable to Sion, As a combat-oriented Yordle he should be comparable to the likes of Teemo, Tristana, and Poppy), Hypersonic+ with Skaarl (Skaarl can attain these speeds) Lifting Strength: Class K (Despite his size he is able to wield a long axe larger than himself with little difficulty, Can pull champions as large as Nautilus, Malphite, and Galio with Bear Trap on a Rope) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+, likely Town Class (Skaarl can knock champions as large as Nautilus and Maplhite back) Durability: Small Town level+, likely Town level (Can take hits from other champions to varying degrees; Skaarl has scales hard enough to block a ballista bolt larger than a wagon with no damage) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with his long axe, dozens of meters with his pocket pistol Standard Equipment: Skaarl, Long Axe, Pocket Pistol, Bear Trap on a Rope Intelligence: Above average (Despite being almost completely insane he is still an extremely skilled combatant who has fought and played crucial roles in multiple Noxian war campaigns) Weaknesses: His spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Skaarl the Cowardly Lizard:' Kled is accompanied by his semi-trusty mount, Skaarl. Depending of whether Kled is mounted or dismounted from Skaarl, his set of abilities is altered. **'Mounted – Innate:' Kled's health cannot be improved except through growth, instead Skaarl has health and, while together, all damage dealt to the duo is suffered by Skaarl. Upon being reduced to 0 maximum health, Skaarl flees and Kled becomes dismounted. While Kled dismounts Skaarl, Kled becomes briefly untargetable and any damage in excess of Skaarl's current health is ignored. **'Dismounted – Innate:' Kled gains bonus attack range and bonus movement speed while moving towards enemy champions, but his base movement speed is reduced and his basic attacks deal 80% AD. Additionally, Kled gains the ability to restore Skaarl's Courage to reunite again, which is displayed in Kled's resource bar. **'Courage - Innate:' Kled restores Courage on takedowns and for dealing damage. At 100 Courage, Skaarl returns to the fight. Returning to the base fully restores Skaarl's Courage and health. If reuniting outside of base Skaarl gains Frayed Nerves, and a dismounted Kled will not be able to restore Skaarl's Courage for a brief period of time. *'Beartrap on a Rope (Mounted – Active):' Kled hurls a beartrap tied to a piece of rope forward in a line, dealing physical damage to all enemies it passes through and attaching itself to the first enemy champion or large monster hit. Minions take 50% increased damage. If Kled remains within a slowly decreasing radius of his target for 1.75 seconds, he pulls them towards him, slowing them for 1.5 seconds and dealing them bonus damage. *'Pocket Pistol (Unmounted – Active):' Kled sprays a hail of five pellets in a cone, dealing damage to all enemies that intercept the pellets, and dashing in the opposite direction. Enemies hit take only 20% bonus damage per pellet beyond the first. Each pellet that hits an enemy champion restores 5% of Skaarl's courage. Kled periodically stores ammo, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. Kled will store ammo even while mounted. *'Violent Tendencies:' Kled periodically enters a frenzy that grants him bonus attack speed on his next 4 attacks for 4 seconds, with the final attack dealing bonus physical damage. *'Jousting (Mounted – Active):' Kled and Skaarl dash a fixed distance in the target direction, dealing damage to all enemies in their path and gaining 50% bonus movement speed for 1 seconds. Kled and Skaarl mark the last enemy champion or large monster they hit, gaining the ability to reactivate Jousting to dash a fixed distance through the marked target, dealing damage to all enemies hit. *'CHAAAAAAARGE!!! (Mounted – Active):' Kled and Skaarl charge toward the target location, automatically navigating around terrain along the way. While charging, the duo gain bonus movement speed and a shield, both increasing over the duration. The shield lasts for 2 seconds upon finishing the charge. The duo trails a directional draft on their wake that grants the same movement speed to all allied champions who follow their lead. Skaarl homes in on the first enemy champion encountered, knocking them back and dealing them physical damage based on the distance traveled. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Crazy Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Mammals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Military Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Playable Characters Category:Yordles Category:Space Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7